


Обратный отсчёт

by newfagus, WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, POV Hara Kazuya, Psychology, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newfagus/pseuds/newfagus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Summary: Хара чувствует - и хочет, чтобы чувство было взаимным
Relationships: Hara Kazuya/Yamazaki Hiroshi
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133588
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Обратный отсчёт

5

Стена была мокрой, обои влажно хлюпали под пальцами. Подушечками проводить по пузырькам вниз и нажимать, смотреть, как они вдавливаются и прилипают к стене, а потом снова надуваются и становятся выпуклыми. Развлечение. У Хары куча развлечений. Ощущений становится слишком много, всё не впихнуть, всё не вытолкнуть, они солятся внутри и укладываются причудливыми пластами, образуя горы со странным рисунком. Хара мучается от невозможности этот рисунок поправить, так бесят его кривые места. Чистый Ямазаки разбавляет эти неправильные места водой, и краски на время перестают быть такими ослепительными и будто бы выцветают. Как эти обои.

* * *

4

Отравляющее чувство пробиралось под рёбра, заползало в сердце, растекалось по лёгким, захватывая всё больше, оставляя всё меньше. Вытесняя воздух. Теперь можно было дышать только им: рыжим и раскалённым. Смотреть только на это хмурое лицо, напряжённую позу и сжатые кулаки. Гладить побелевшие костяшки пальцев и пытаться отравить в ответ.

* * *

3

Боль Хары такая яркая! Горячая кровь стекает по губам, растянутым в усмешке, на подбородок, капает на футболку. Отбивает свой такт. Как пульс в ушах. Глаза горят живым огнём удовольствия, смотрят в упор из-под растрёпанной чёлки. Пронизывая. Навылет.

Ямазаки нанизывается, бьёт ещё. Хара подныривает и попадает под рёбра, болью проникая внутрь — и в сердце, и в такие же горящие, живые глаза.

* * *

2

Ямазаки говорил, и шум вокруг смешивался со звуком его голоса.  
Хара видел только движение его губ.  
Растущее внутри чувство не давало покоя и стремилось найти выход.

Немыслимо нежно и грубо до боли. Тьма окутывала, ластилась, яростно рвала Хару на части. Невыносимо. Прекрасно. Истекающе. Хотелось впиться губами в это открытое горло напротив и зализать мягким языком пульсирующую венку под тёплой кожей. Прижаться сомкнутым ртом под челюстью и дышать. Спокойно и размеренно. Стискивая в кулаках рубашку на его спине. Притягивая ближе. Вплавляясь в чужое тело и делая его своим.

Хара поцеловал. Поцеловал эти движущиеся губы. Прямо посреди оживлённой улицы. Посреди разговора и брошенного взгляда. На полпути. Прямиком к своему безумию.

* * *

1

Ямазаки раскинулся на траве и, кажется, уснул.  
Хара сидел рядом и смотрел, как солнце любит Ямазаки. Тёплые лучи скользили по расслабленному лицу и щекотали мягкие ресницы, путались в волосах и ярко вспыхивали в них ослепительно-рыжим. Хара наклонился и глубоко вдохнул. Ямазаки пах теплом и сладостью, солнце будто пропитало его насквозь. Казалось, будто можно забрать это рыжее солнце с собой, чтобы греться в тёмных комнатах.  
Хара коснулся тёплой щеки, пригладил рыжую бровь и, прижавшись к ней мягкими губами, пересчитал каждую веснушку на этом спокойном сейчас лице, нежно-нежно, едва-едва, сцеловывая их и наполняясь этим теплом до краёв.  
Хара зарылся носом в рыжие завитки над ухом и вздохнул, ероша нагретые солнцем волосы своей нежностью.


End file.
